The present invention relates to shower valves and more specifically to the interface between a zinc die cast shower handle and the brass cartridge stem which forms a part of the shower valve. Typically, shower handle adapters in use today are made from zinc and they will mount a zinc die cast handle to a brass cartridge stem. There is galvanic corrosion between these metallic elements, which corrosion makes it extremely difficult to remove the handle adapter and the handle when it is necessary to service the shower valve cartridge in the field. The present invention provides a handle adapter which is made of a high strength composite material which will prevent galvanic corrosion between the zinc or metallic handle and the brass valve stem.
The present invention relates to shower valves and more specifically to the use of a non-metallic high strength composite material as the adapter mounted between a metal shower handle and the metal cartridge valve stem.
A primary purpose of the invention is a shower valve installation which will utilize a non-metallic high strength composite handle adapter to prevent galvanic corrosion between the handle and the cartridge stem.
Another purpose is to provide a handle adapter which may be molded in a multicavity injection mold, thus increasing cost effectiveness in the production of shower valve components.
Another purpose is to provide a non-metallic handle adapter which will prevent galvanic corrosion between adjoining metallic components in a shower valve installation.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.